Just Dance 2018 (Cartoon / Anime Characters Edition) (Hamham31 version)
Just Dance 2018 is the ninth official game in the Just Dance series. This is still similar to a real game, same choreo and same songs, except that it was been choreographed by some selected anime / cartoon character in 10-15 different shows. It was precided by Just Dance 2019. This is only a parody of mine and will never exist in an actual game. Songs and Characters involved There are still 50 songs in the game (including the Kids Mode) and was been choreographed by the following characters Classic Choreos Just Dance Unlimited / Unlockables These are some songs included in Just Dance Unlimited package. Some of them can be obtained by unlocking it thru Ubisoft Club or by a code. Trivia * The Peanuts Movie characters debuted in this version for the first time as all of them revealed on [[Just Dance 2016 (Cartoons / Anime Edition) (Hamham31 Version)#Just Dance Unlimited|Just Dance 2016, on the song Better When I'm Dancin']], and also revealed as well thru the same input version on '''the previous game version, replacing Hamtaro characters on its place. * Several cartoon and anime characters, which was not featured on the main game of this version was somehow included on Just Dance Unlimited, but one of them was officially scrapped out / discarded in the game. * Spongebob Squarepants characters announced that they will collaborate with Dora The Explorer to take over some of the choreos for them. Somehow 3 classics and 1 alternate choreos was been taken over by The Marquezes while Spongebob Squarepants team take 1 song only on the series, making them the first characters collaborated with the other shows to be featured officially in the game. * The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) (Cartoon / Anime parody) had the most number of characters of all the choreo featured in one song, featuring 4 characters in 3 different shows (Frankie Foster (officially P1), and for P2 are, Daisuke Davis Motomiya (C1), Finn (The Human) Mertens (C3/C4) and Jake The Dog (C2/Panda)). * Dame Tu Cosita (which is previously included in Just Dance 2019), is supposedly appeared on the official tracklist of the mentioned game version (in parenthesis), but later scrapped out due to negative feedbacks from the public. But later it was intended to include the said choreo on this versions Just Dance Unlimited making it the first choreo that was officially announced earlier but included on the preceiding game version. * Dancing Queen, the song which is supposedly be released on Just Dance 2015 (but scrapped out for an unknown reason), was somehow reintroduced once again via Just Dance Unlimited service, making this the oldest track to include on the current version of the game, with still retaining everything (in this case the coaches from Hamtaro, the background, and the color). TBA's / Unrelease Character Choreo Unreleased Character Choreo / Beta * Blooregard Q. Kazoo for Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Hit The Electro Beat (Eiffel 65) * Douglas McNoggin for Sugar Dance - The Just Dance Band * Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orimoto, and Kouji Minamoto for Boom Boom - Iggy Azalea feat. Zedd * Kai-lan (P2), Tolee (P1), and Rintoo (P3) for Sax - Fleur East (offline game only) * Ash Ketchum (P2), Brock (P1), and Misty (P3) for the Unknown Choreograph song (discarded) Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Adventure Time TV Spoofs Category:Codename Kids Next Door Spoofs Category:Digimon Parodies Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:Case Closed Parodies Category:Henry Hugglemonster Spoofs Category:Lloyd In Space Parodies Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends TV Spoofs Category:Sonic Parodies Category:Yo-kai Watch Parodies Category:Randoms Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Chalkzone Parody Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof